A Reign of A Whole New Fire
by Aspergian Mind
Summary: So by a miracle the humans have killed the bull and along with it the dragon species' only source of reproduction. So what are the remaining female dragons suppose to do?


**A Reign of New Fire**

By The Aspergian Mind

A/N: Something came to mind, and I find that the best way to express it is through this enjoyable sci-fi flick here on Fanfiction, where all shit that a fan could think of is possible and accepted.

* * *

The settlers have finished their antenna, receiving a signal from the French. Jared Wilke and the workers return back to the castle while Quinn and Alex linger a little while longer, gazing at this device that was one of the simplest of electronic devices previously, is currently now a resurrected marvel become standing before them. "You think it'll last?" Alex asks.

"I don't know. It has been --what-- three months since we saw the last one?" Quinn says. "If they come, they'll burn and we'll build. Or maybe I'll just kill them." A sign of confidence emerging from him now.

"And here I thought optimism was against your nature."

"It's a recent development." Quinn remarks with a smile.

Alex let's out a chuckle. Quinn offers his hand, Alex takes it. "Well, here's to evolution."

And they walk off hand-in-hand, Quinn carrying Zan's big old battle ax, into a new future.

* * *

With the long absence of the dragons, people are starting to venture further into the plains more, but are still a bit wary of the mountains. The bull may be dead, but that doesn't mean that all the females aren't around anymore. But it's still peculiar that their activity has halted immediately.

Frederick is a volunteering scout who is sent to the closet mountain range. While the remaining humans hid in the lowlands and valleys in the of previous England, minus London, the dragons nested in the mountainous region, which is the majority of the rest of British Isles. So there's never been a clear idea of how many there are or where.

It took Frederick three days to reach the mountains by horse. It's really distant by horse, but it would flown over by dragon in a half day. So it's worth the effort and distance to check on such a mobile creature.

He dismounts as he sees that the rest of the trek is too dangerous for horseback. It got really rocky and steep all of a sudden, kind of like a fort. Frederick then notices there's a narrow crevice strectching deep down into the mountain like a cut made for a slice of cake. It could lead into a valley or cave, an ideal place for a dragon's lair. _Should start here._

As he heads down, Frederick sees a stream running out of the crevice. He dips his fingers in, and it unexpectingly feels rather mild. _Could be some source of heat for this, dragons most definitely._ But Frederick is still willing to go further down to see if it really is a dragon. He'd rather have some form of confirmation rather than a false alarm that would break the months of finally given peace.

He walks down the crevice. Just over meter wide, it does serve as a bottleneck for any who dare enters. Looking up it was about 30 feet to the top, like a little deadly canyon. There are blast marks and dents all over, up and down and around. _There must have been a lot of people who were thinking at first to charge rather then to dig in._

After about a hundred meters, the crevice expands wide open into the valley. A perfect flat area for an animal needing room for takeoff while isolated by the rocks to block almost any point of access.

In the valley, about a square mile, there are thousands of dead burned trees, standing as nothing now but black charcoaled sticks. These are the remains of the past, but what surprises him presently is the new growth, or for there being any at all to begin with, growing in place now. New little trees, flowers, and vines, it's all so lush and green, that it is surreal. _The dragons _must _have moved out._

Frederick continues up the stream until on the other side of the valley into a cave. He recalled having felt the water being uncommonly mild when entering through the narrow. He dabs his fingers in again, and this time it was comfortably warm.

Nearing, ever so slightly with each step he comes to the mouth of the cave. A warm breeze comes out. _Could it be the fire of a dragon?_ He's a bit alarmed, preparing for the hot air to become something more sinister, like a flame. But there was a relaxing, soothing breathing to it. In the now cold Britain weather, from the clouds of smoke and ash encompassing much of the planet, it feels soothing and additionally hypnotic.

"Something better, sweeter lives here now." Frederick tells himself out loud. Gazes down the dark tunnel, with a new sense of confidence, and takes a glance back at the reflourished valley he walked across. _There is nothing to fear in this cave._

He can not resist but to find what's responsible for this. He enters with doubt and hesitation but is willing on going the full distance. An image of a hot Jacuzzi appears in his mind. _So hot and bubbling._ He pushes his imagination further, thinking there's a girl in a bikini waiting for him in the Jacuzzi. Reason for the thought is that the heat is gaining moisture, becoming like hot steam that has you lusting.

The color of the imanginary girl's bikini was oddly red brown and her eyes were brilliant gold. Frederick was confused about those specific details that popped into his head, especially the golden eyes. He wonders why he's being subduced to that kind of thinking.

He continues down the cave. He didn't have a flashlight, he relied on the limited sunlight that stretches down until any light to guide him was too faint to make out where he was going. He is about to turn back until he sees that the cave just ahead has started to open up into a chamber.

The chamber was pitch-black until it went ablazed with light. His mind becomes frantic and looks around to see where the source of the light is. He does notice a huge boulder resting above. _Someone could get squashed by it._ He can't pin-point the source of the light. It appears to be all around, the walls themselves are waving with flames. It's hard to make a solid picture of the room, with the frantically flaming lights making things so abstract; ranging from flaming red to dark black shadows.

The whole wave of surrondings and lights got Frederick dumb-founded. _Wait a minute! A dragon is still in here!! Why hasn't it eaten me yet? Wait, it could still be out. No! Nothing has ever been spotted in the sky for months! It's still in here!! GOTTA GET OUT!! _But his frantic thinking made it hard for his body to be triggered on.

Frederick's legs finally break free and make their run for the tunnel, but the boulder overlooking the entrance falls, or seemingly pushed, off and lands snug perfect on blocking the entrance. _That explains the reason for that being there._ His legs freeze and his feet skid on the flat rocky surface to an abrupt stop. He turns his gaze up to find out what caused the boulder to drop.

From where the boulder was, there's a dark corner. Black...except for a pair of golden, peircing reptile eyes staring. He is paralyzed in shock. _It is a dragon._ He can not do anything but stare back.

Those eyes, though reptile as they may be, aren't cold and soulless like he expects to see from a dragon. They appear to be a soul in them. The lids fold over and reshape the form of those golden ovals into an expression. A mood. It's seems like those eyes are speculating with a sense of curiousity. _Is there also a touch of lust and desire also?_

"You are not going anywhere." It is a strong and loud voice fit for it's type, but there is a feminine, soft touch as well hidden in it. Just enough to define the sex as female.

Frederick is dumb-founded. He takes a step back and his left foot lands on pebble. But landing on that mere pebble with just his heel on it, his left leg's weight pressed on it, the pebble is forced to go somewhere. And so it does, shoots out, throw his leg up and lands on his back, temporarily neutralizing him.

"I've waited a long time for one of you to step into my home." Frederick scrabbles onto his feet again.

She—It crawls out of the dark corner and down to his level. And Frederick goes off into a trance seeing a wholly different kind of dragon appear in front of him. The abstract lighting from the flames further mystify this reptile.

_What's happened to her—it? _This dragon is something totally different. One thing it shrunk. They usually were like 30 to 40 feet long, now she's only 20 feet long. Minus the tail and slightly extended neck, her body would be like a eight foot tall person. Oh, and the neck is shorter than normal too. It's now only twice the length of human's.

They use to be pterosaur-fashioned, the wings and arms were usually one, but now they are separate. _Did I mention them as arms?_ Yes, they're literally like a human's upper limbs now and…the same with their lower limbs. Longer than a regular lizard's would be, and by the muscle and fat it seemed like a woman's leg. _Weird._

And the head seems as abnormal too compared to any dragon he's seen too. The maw has receded in size and formidability while the golden eyes are bigger. _Are those eye lashes?_

Taking away the fact that it still has the scales, the wings, the horns, and most of the head and jaw, this thing could come across as human. _Even weirder._

Taking all into account, this dragon, if it was among the dragons who scorched the earth, has transformed into a dragoness. _A goddess of beauty! - Oh, no, the old dreams._

"I couldn't reveal myself like this to anyone, just to one most curious." She speaks with growls of a dragon and the tenderness of a woman.

_C-C-Curious? _"What do you want?" Frederick somewhat succeeds in asking in firmness, with no sign of intimidation.

She lays herself comfortably down on her belly, crossing her arms. Frederick couldn't help but look down her chest and see some faint sign of a bosom. "Just your company."

"My...pathetic company?" He feels enraged by it. _Good, I should use it to prove my strength. I'm not one to toy with._ "I know your nature!! You'd rather eat me as you always have been, as all of your did that destroyed Earth!!!" Pause. "A chat!"

"That's also what I want to say. I want to thank humanity, specifically Quinn, for the correction."

"Correction?"

"Yes. The Bull was the center of design and was the flaw. What you saw then was what we were since our origin. We were a perfect design. We haven't evolved a single day since the emergence of our species. Now due to the miracle, humans have killed the key to our survival and we did the most rapid advancement."

Frederick's mind tries to understand this in two different ways. _So Mother Nature decided to turn them into freaks of nature? - Oh no, not freaks, into the beauties you have lusted for to be real. - 'Shut up. Oh, crap, my naive self returns._ He speaks up with what the latter was saying. "So you evolved into sex predators now?"

She scoffs at his answer. "I'll never violate. I'm going to leave it all to you."

Frederick feels a sheer sense of fury strike his heart hearing her say he's her tool that will submit to her. "What are you playing at with me?! You wiped out my kind, you've burnt Earth to the ground! If your asking me to help continue your species, you'll get none of my seed."

She feels stung at the heart too, this caused by his cynicism. "I didn't choice this design dependant on humans!"

"I'll have no part of it." He takes wonders around observing the walls of the cave.

"Where are you going?"

"Looking for a ledge that I could jump off of to break my neck and crack my skull."

The dragoness tears the walls so it's smooth as a shell, unclimbable. Frederick got a glimpse of something out of place on her chest, but her back turned had him look more at her bottom. It is so much more round her, and plump legs is more like a woman's fine shaped body rather than to any lizard.

"Well you did leave a lot of rocks lying around so I could smash my head to." Frederick says with sacasm on purpose to mock her efforts.

He picks up a stone about the size of his head. Holding it with both hands, he plans to slam his head into it. Frederick prepares to do it... To think about suicide is not the same as being on the verge of commiting it. He just doesn't have the guts to do it. _Shit, got to reconsider the situation._

"Actually, I have a objective to report this back to my castle." Drops the stone. "So I'll just have to out-wait you. Wait this out. You'll be tired of me, and you'll wish to be rid of me."

She slyly chuckles. "What makes you think I'll release you, when I could just simply eat you?"

_Oh, boy. I haven't thought of that. _But it contradicts her supposedily changed nature. "But wouldn't it contradict your new purpose to coincide with life?"

"Right you are." She knew I'd catch it. She was just humoring with me. _The beasts are getting clever now. - Sweet, they are intelligent. - NO! BAD!_

"So I'll just wait. Eat me or not, you'll be irritated by my presence."

"Irritated?"

"Oh, yes. I'm quite annoyingly silent." If he was suppose to be serious, he failed by the choice of words.

She grins, like she's participating in her kind of game. "Well I have the patience of an elephant."

**1 hour later...**

Frederick body is sweating from the cave's heat, but he will not take off his jacket to show any sign of weakening. He can't help but ask the one thing he has lingering in his mind. "Speaking of elephants, how did you come to know them? You traveled a lot when food got scarce? Supply can't match your preposterous devouring demands?" Has to keep the loathsome tone.

"I did my traveling but not to Africa. But the primary source of our knowledge is telepathy. It channels up to the Bull so he was the keeper and knew everything. Now in his absence, my sisters have become knowledge seekers."

"How's it possible that you've changed so much in a mere month?" It was a harmless question that he has just spoken before giving it a thought. He wouldn't have let it out otherwise if he didn't want to get social with the humaniod dragon-thing.

"You don't believe evolution happens in a snap?"

"Well if that's so, I'd truly expect to see pigs fly by the next Great Flood." No intention of it being a joke.

She chuckles delightfully._ Likes my sense of humor, what I want from a girl. - NO! She's not a girl!! _He should feel disdained by her…mocking behavior, words that he saw fit.

"Don't you see it would do wonders for man and dragon? Knowledge keepers would help rebuild the world and go beyond." She meant it with the best intentions, but he sees nothing but manipulation.

"I notice how you include humans to convince me that it be good for my kind to overshadow the mention of your kind. Deep down, you mean it's great for you."

"No. Of course not." She feels really offended by it. There's a lot of rage, but there's also a fair bet of personal hurt in it to.

"Of course, yes. I figure it out now that dragons are in _real_ danger going extinct. My kind has both sexes still, but not you. You lost your seed and you'll be going bust quickly. No matter how you summon it up, it'll be all about the salvation of your species."

"I see to it that it will be to both."

"Why bother? I'm sure once you get to breeding with us, your spawn will get your males back and resume your genocide. What worth are we to you humans?"

"We—"

"And don't mention the breeding part!"

She took a pause to carefully choose her words. "Since our origin, at the time of the dinosaurs, the Bull had total control of every dragon that existed in body and mind. He was a simple, stupid, idiotic minded creature with one purpose in life: Destroy. That bull was an immortal ancient relic from an uncertain origin in the past. Even though he controls us in mind, but that doesn't cancel out our spirits existing. We were trapped. I saw all the life around me, I experienced life for eons, but he hasn't gained an ounce of knowledge other than destruction. My mind developed, but it was his unwithering grip that it failed to surface. After being freed from the bull's clutches over our minds, I feel it's a chance to do more than just burn. I yearn to know from the world. To learn brings so much more than to destroy."

He feels his sympathies emerge, but you knows that he shouldn't. "I can't blame you entirely for that, but you still were his tool."

"A hammer does nothing until it's in the hands of the wielder."

Frederick couldn't argue very much to begin with, so now he's out of steam. _I can't argue with her anymore, so I'll just talk now._ "Well...Now that you're free to think for yourself, what do you plan to do with that freedom now? Other than that rebuild and knowledge stuff, I'm speaking about you personally."

She's stumped. She puts her claw under her chin, eyes looking to the ceiling, as if an answer is written up there. He couldn't help but smile with intrigue on seeing such a human personality in that pose. Feels attracted to that. _Like a nerdy school-girl, something like that. Never thought I see that kind expression on a dragon._ "Well other than that…I would like to do what humans do."

" 'What humans do?' You mean what we do regularly with our everyday lives? What do you know of our…daily behavior?"

"By our advance sight we scout around a lot upon reemerging. While looking under the mind of the bull, a lust to destroy, I still study subconsciously with my own mind and see with wonder of your species activities."

"Name a few."

"Well, most I see from the air are on your 'lawns' or 'yards' or 'parks'. Your younglings seem to play a game of—" She suddenly backed a little, nervous of something.

Frederick is taking off his jacket. He has been boiling under it in this furnace, but now that he has a form of trust now for her, he takes it off. But she is getting a bit anxious now at that. "You're stripping off your layers." _Is he going to accept me?_

"Yeah, it's hot in here. So what? You're naked."

"Oh, yes, but I got scales. And something else…" She starts to stand up from belly-lying, showing her full frontal form.

After seeing nothing but hints of it the whole time, Frederick is finally given the full picture. She truly has evolved into anthropomorphic version of a dragon. Golly like he's seen on the internet. They're like the goddesses of beauty that exist in only in people's imagination. _Alleluia!!_

"Ahhhh..." His jaw dropped in bewilderment. Dropped so much that it stopped working to help him create any other words, while soaking in the image of dragon knockers. Until finally. "...How did you come by having a pair of those?"

"I can't fully explain it. I know your females have them, but I still feel squeamish to have them."

"Well, it's not that females are embarrassed to have them, it's more that man are drawn to them and the females are nervous of what they expose of themselves to the males that could arouse them. Maybe you got them because your instincts knew what turns a man on." _Oh, brother. _Frederick rolls his eyes in embarrassment. That could have been kept in his mind instead of inadvertently hinting his growing lust for her.

He tries to keep his eyes on her face rather than her busting boobage. _Wow, those nipples are as big as my nose.- Keep your mind off it! Alright talk about stuff to keep your mind off it. Mind. Uhh, telepathy. Yeah good conversation topic._ "Well, you know telepathy. "

"Now that you recall, we did see during our scouting and uprooting, I did find something that looked exactly what I've become now." She now realizes something. "Maybe our knowledge of human reproduction, has gotten evolution to get ourselves to redesign for the homo sapiens cross-breeding. Like having breasts to breat-feed."

_Oh, great it's gone full circle. Guess there is such thing as intelligent design. Oh, Lord, why? Why have you created the entity of tempation?! _She was hypothesising while he was busy with his thoughts. "...Though I wonder about reptiles being fed milk now. I don't know. I have seen artwork of this. What do you call these figures of myself, and why?"

"We call them dragonesses. They are a fantasy version of powerful, mighty, graceful beauty." _Golly, I keep leading towards lust and attraction towards her. - Because it's her that you want out of everybody. - SHUT UP! _And Frederick also knows the danger of talking to himself through his mind creates these nervous delays that he knows he should avoid to stop making look like he's the guy with the crush looking for the right words. Though that's exactually what he's doing, but he has to turn it away from attraction. "I know because we still have pieces of that art still left. You know, you wanting to be keepers of knowledge with that telepathy thing, I am a keeper of sorts in my community."

She gets enthusiastic that she now gets to learn something from him. "Really?"

"Oh, yes, we try to preserve what we can. Like Sherlock Holmes, Shakespeare, great writings of the past that should be kept as long as they can. But also we keep discouraging things also like House and Garden, People Magazine, and…(gulps) PlayBoy...Things we don't have anymore." _Here I go again._

"Yes, such wishful fantasies would demoralize the spirit because they're no longer there anymore."

"Absolutely." He lets out through an exhale that makes him breathless. _But not anymore, you got a fantasy that has come true right in front of you. - No comment._

"Being in apocalypse must deprive you from so many things that we want and more importantly what we need." She gives him a big sniff, for his size like a vaccumm cleaner. "And one thing you need is a bath."

"A bath?" Even such common words can get forgotten over time if not used around enough.

"You know, a tub of water?"

_Whoa, she knows more than I do...for the time._ "Oh, I know what it is, it's just been so long."

"How long has it been since your last bath?"

"Since the dragons." Her jaw drops in bewilderment. He couldn't help but smile at a another human-like expression. "But, hey, I'm not reeking of filth _that_ much. I still take a 30-second shower once a season."

She was baffled. "Only that?"

"Well, my colony is limited in it's water supply. And hygienics come last to drinking and cultivating what few crops we can grow."

"Well, even as dragonesses that kill everything know it's a messy business and we do groom ourselves regularly. Now that we are more free, and you'd probably say, more feminine minded, we do it more thoroughly."

"Yeah, you have more flexible arms, so you can reach all around your body easier." _I'm unceasingly getting deeper into this now._

"A man so tired from such misery in this world and dirty from it's ruin. You deserve a bath now."

He took his clothes off till all skin is exposed. She slightly adverted her eyes and blushed a little. Despite how much she wanted it and gradually drew him in, she still is a bit nervous about it. _Good, she's nervous. Not so desiring for the meat as I fear._

He dips into the hot water toe first. Then the leg. He feels his skin become scolded, but he eventually finds the soothness of it. He rubs his body and sees the dirt wash off. Decades worth of dirt. This the most comfortable he's ever felt in his life. He gives relieving sighs, and the dragoness turns now to see him intoxicated.

"Care to join me?" That was purely spontaneous; he couldn't believe he said that. _The hot steam, that drew me in before, has induced me again. - Any further now I would be...unleashed. _After gaining the confidence now, she dips into the hot tub with him. And it was just like he fantasizes that 'woman', back when he was exploring that fateful cave.

There is a this comfortable silence between the two nude figures relaxing in the warm water. Until Frederick breaks it saying. "Ahhh...You were speaking about human activities."

"Oh, yes. During my scouting, under my own conscious eyes rather than 'his' over me, I see that you are drawn to grass. You play on it you maintain it, my consious self was always wonder what's the reason of owning a open place of green plants."

"Yeah, now that I look back on it, I fail to see the big deal for the pocession of it. Though, now it would for I wish I own a lot, just to see greenery again."

"Yes, to see green now would be such a boast for seeing that life does exist."

"How did that valley out there become so green?"

"Well..."

_Alright this is good, keep the conversations at a mundane level as you can so you won't ending up laying the dragon. - Ha, lay the dragon rather than slay the dragon. I'd like that. - DAMN IT!! _Frederick's attention returned back to the dragoness, and it just so happened to be at the most perfect or worst point in her reply.

"...You humans can use the open space for just about anything. Even for such personal things such as your passionate, enthralling, fulfiling mating."

_Oh, shit, here I come...both ways._

He leaps, like a frog from the shore into the pond, onto her. He can't take it anymore. She yelps as this male human mass lands on the bosom of her chest.

"Alright, when I was a kid, I loved dragons." She gave a toothy grin at his confession. "If there is one figment of the imagination that I wanted real in this world, it was dragons. When I was a teenager I grew to love dragonesses, up until you all came along. You are the ultimate entity of beauty. And that's what I see now in front of me."

Her smile widens revealing the full splendor of her pointy pearls. "Anything that dragons also have on the inside?"

"I don't know much about you as you do me, but in those dragoness stories, it works out anyway. I mean, let's take it to where it leads us-- as it goes." Frederick knows that beyond anything, he should apologize for such an advancement. Well it's too late though.

He restates. "What I mean to say is for such a fascinating creature such as you, even if I'm stuck with you, I'll never cease interest of you ever. I guess my only real concern is whether a plain human like me is enough for you."

She places her giant paws onto his back and pulls him up to see him on her level, eye-to-eye. "You are. Because no matter how insignificant you are in body, you have the spirit that I yearned for for countless millennium." _Alright that cements things a whole lot. - You still don't know her. - I got the rest of my life, and it maybe too short still._

Frederick extends his hands, hold her snout under her chin. He scratches the chin and sends her off purring. _Oh, she likes that_. He stops scratching, hands still holding her snout, and slowly lays his fleshy lips onto her scaly maw.

"I thank humanity for freeing the dragons." A peck in the middle. "And I thank you for giving me this." Now she is purring like a motor as his grip becomes firmer and his mouth opens to send his tongue off exploring. It got it's sharing, but is overrunned by the dragon's forked one, five times longer.

Then another thought came pestering in his mind that he wants answered and pulls away. He couldn't help but to stop the passion abruptly and ask her something. Actually, it is more an act of heresy just about. "What's your name?"

Her eyes turn to showing being mortified and humiliated. _Oh, no. I've ruined it all._ "Do you honestly think we had such a thing, even something merely as a label under 'him'?!" Weeps with hers eyes watery and leaking. _To see such a thing as tears on such a furious creature._

Frederick reaches out to pet her on the cheek. "There, there, there now. It's alright." He knows exactly what to do immediately as he wipes away the tears.

"_I'll_ name you." He declares.

"Really?" She asks hopefully, her glossy eyes are really sparkling now. "Oh, I should know yours also."

"My name if Frederick, thanks for asking. And as for yours, I'll name you...Sarah." Plants a kiss on her scaly neck. "And I'll also name you as...'mine'." Sarah returns to her pleasurable, happy purrs and Frederick wraps his arms around her neck as thick as a horse's.

He now let's go and prepares for a wild ride. Every minute of it was blessed ecstasy. He might as well marry her and claim her legally and spiritually for the rest of his life. A new kind of fire has entered his life. Not a fire that harms and destroys, but a fire with passion and feeling. A fire of love.

* * *

Well, just like Frederick use to be himself --unwilling to believe something so radical-- Quinn was furious to hear of the new evolutionary development that the dragons have taken. And that Frederick, so happens to add, says that he had to lay her to be released with permission. Though he'll never betray the location, especially if everyone is in fists of fury like Quinn is.

"OH, GOOD FOR YOU!! AND HOW WAS IT?!?!"

_It was fascinating._ Frederick mentally admits to himself.

* * *

A.N. Christian Bale rant. I couldn't resist, especially with the kind of story I have here. :) Anyway, an excuse to have sexy anthropomorphic dragonesses in this film's universe. :)

Hope you understand the _italics_ that while they mean the person's inner thoughts that I also did the _underline_ for _Frederick's thoughts_ to further indicate he has two minds conflicting over the issue.

A.N.N. That one bit where Dragoness 'Sarah' was explaining how that valley became green but Frederick was distracted contemplating with himself to have listened. That was a plot hole that I couldn't crawl out. I've settled things up to well leading it up to the cave that I could either delete that little detail(I didn't really need it to help further disarm Frederick) Or I could just make it serve as segue to cut to chase and get into the heat.

P.S. You know being autistic, I do have an odd choice of words. I chose what I think could work and it could be either a fit or misfit. I notice myself trying hard to find the right words in certain sentences and wonder if I made a right choice. Though I have developed the approach of choosing a number of more simpler words to explain it rather than do it with one complex one.


End file.
